Mar de Sangue
by Isis Silvermoon
Summary: Um amor perseguido pela obsessão. Vampiros e Lycans disputam pelo poder. Vampiros querem manter seu lugar e os Lycans tomarem terras e garantirem poder maior. Um mar de sangue, ação, emoção e luxúria. Querem saber? Leiam e descubram!
1. Chapter 1

_Noite fria. Era o clima perfeito para Batalha entre Vampiros e Lycans. O exército de Inutaisho comandados pelo Lord das Trevas , com a ajuda de seu primogênito e sucessor Sesshoumaru, para governar a nova era em que está para nascer. Porém o destino da família e muitos inocentes dependiam daquele momento. Naraku , líder do clã dos Lycans declarou guerra, com o objetivo de exterminar a raça dos vampiros. _

_- Se é isto que deseja Naraku, nós vamos exterminar todos! – Gritou Inutaisho e diretamente dirigiu à Inuyasha - Filho, certifique-se que nossas damas não interfiram nesta batalha ._

_- Certo! _

_- Chega de conversa Lord patético! Venha e lute! – E assim os Lycans avançam, correndo em direção ao exército dos vampiros. Alguns Lycans arrancavam as cabeças dos soldados, outros vampiros esquartejavam os animais, no qual os mesmos o tratavam. Sesshoumaru desviou o ataque de Bankotsu o inimigo mortal, no qual amava Rin e qualquer custo a queria como sua. Por ela ter se apaixonado por Sesshoumaru, o ódio o consumiu e o vampiro sentia o mesmo ódio por ele tê-la forçado a possuir o corpo de sua esposa._

_-Irá pagar por tirar a Rin de mim seu desgraçado! – Bankotsu partia pra cima de Sesshoumaru tentando arrancar a pele em um dos ombros, mas o vampiro fora mais rápido. Teleportou de sua visão e contra-atacou com sua Toukijin , ferindo-o no ombro esquerdo._

_- Madito! – Rugia Bankotsu saltando sobre o vampiro, usando suas garras afiadas, rasgando parte de seu sobretudo negro, ferindo um dos braços._

_- Você não tem vergonha de violentar uma dama e forçá-la a possuir o corpo de uma humana jovem, delicada... Vai morrer por todos os anos de sofrimento em que causou! – Sesshoumaru o golpeava com a espada, girando-a habilmente, ferindo parte das patas do Lycan. Bankotsu ao longe avistou uma pequena figura correndo na direção do campo de batalha já coberto pelo rio de sangue dos homens caídos e sem vida. Sorriu malicioso ao vê-la, preparando sua unha venenosa prestes a fincar no peito esquerdo seu inimigo._

_-Nããããão! – Sesshoumaru surpreso pelo grito de Rin e ao sentir o pequeno corpo sobre o seu, enroscou uma de suas mãos no pescoço e ao olhar sua mão manchada de sangue misturada com um líquido negro , caindo pela nuca de sua amada._

_-RIN! – O Lord Vampiro gritou ao ampará-la e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Bankotsu que gargalhava com todo o prazer. _

_- E então Sesshoumaru como se sente perdendo sua adorável Rin__?_

_- Me perdoe... Meu amor... – Rin desmaiara nos braços de Sesshoumaru aflito e desesperado:_

_-NÃO! NÃO RIN! AGUENTE FIRME! – Sesshoumaru pedira a Miroku que a levasse até sua madrasta, para tentar curá-la do veneno perigoso . Olhou novamente nos olhos de seu inimigo, já banhados em fúria, vermelhos com puro desejo de ver o sangue dele derramar até a morte - Bankotsu... Eu vou te matar! – Correu até o inimigo com toda sua fúria._

Duas décadas passadas, dois clãs de diferentes origens e costumes lutavam por ocupar suas próprias terras no meio de uma raça humana que desconhecia estes mesmos clãs. Leste e Oeste eram disputados por estes clãs que os humanos afirmavam que eram animais do inferno, então o Lord Vampiro Inutaisho, o pai dos vampiros , decidiu entrar em um acordo com Naraku o líder dos Lycans de separarem as terras : As Terras do Leste pertencerem aos Lycans e as do Oeste aos Vampiros. A príncípio Naraku aceitou. Por um tempo... Porém, não admitia dividir terras com a raça inimiga. E declarou tomar posse também das Terras do Oeste.

Seu "braço direito" Bankotsu, aconselhou seu mestre a ir com cautela mesmo concordando o com objetivo de Naraku e assim planejariam estratégias de eliminarem a raça dos vampiros para governar o país, manipulando os humanos a trabalharem para os Lycans pelo resto de suas vidas.

Era exatamente quase meia noite. Uma bela jovem de estatura baixa, olhos castanhos, rosto angelical, lábios avermelhados como uma delicada rosa, pele alva e macia como o pêssego. Seus trajes eram leves e graciosos: uma saia longa preta com uma fenda lateral, uma blusa branca com mangas caídas nos ombros com alguns bordados em flores delicadas. Os cabelos longos, lisos e negros soltos dançando com o vento, admirados por dois olhos dourados seguindo os passos da jovem que saía da Universidade ansiosa para chegar ao seu pequeno refúgio.

-Linda... – Rin ouvira um sussurro atrás de si, virando seu rosto para trás mas não via nada e isso a apavorou, pois muitos diziam que naquela hora muitos fatos assustadores aconteceram na entrada e saída da Universidade.

A jovem apertou o passo, respirando ofegante e o mesmo sussurro a atormentava e gritava desesperada – Pare de tentar me assustar, por favor!

Rin resolveu correr mais rápido que pode até o prédio onde morava. À princípio não via ninguém atrás de si, mas o sussurro não parava de adentrar em seus ouvidos. Era arrepiante e ao mesmo tempo contagiava e causava desejo de saber quem era o sujeito ou alma que conseguia apavorar a pequena estudante de Artes Plásticas.

Ao chegar no portão de seu prédio, uma voz profunda, aveludada e excitante invadia seu ouvido esquerdo, podia sentir a respiração masculina e inebriante – Olá Rin... – Ela arregalara os olhos, virou-se imediatamente para a voz e não via ninguém de novo.

- Estou aqui pequena! – Ela olhou para cima e viu um homem sobre o muro de seu prédio, a luz da lua iluminava seus longos cabelos prateados apesar da penumbra, Rin poderia ver claramente duas chamas douradas fitando os olhos de Rin, como se a devorasse dos pés à cabeça – É um prazer revê-la – Sorriu de canto, continuando a analisá-la – Você cresceu, tornou-se uma bela mulher na qual um dia a farei minha.

- O QUE? Está louco homem? Eu nunca o vi na minha vida e está me dizendo que serei sua mulher? Se está tentando me assustar, não está conseguindo! – Sesshoumaru saltou diante da jovem, bem próximo de si . Sorriu de canto novamente, deslizou uma de suas mãos em suas costas a puxando contra seu corpo másculo, levando a boca em seu ouvido – Minha pequena Rin, não me conheces de fato. Porém, eu a conheço muito bem.

- Como assim? Eu nunca senti sua presença, sei que não é um humano comum e exala um poder enorme. Sua aura não me engana. Mas eu nunca te vi, como me conhece?

- Isso irá descobrir em breve... Mas agora – A puxou para si, deslizando as mãos em suas costas, afundando o rosto no pescoço da jovem, passando os lábios frios e caninos pela sua pele macia, a respiração da humana acelerava – Quero que sejas minha...

- Não! – Gritou Rin apavorada, empurrou o vampiro. Não tinha dúvidas que encontrara um deles, é uma pena que seu pai não estava mais lá para protegê-la. O que estava era correr para seu apartamento e ao longe ouvia os risos do vampiro. Ao entrar em seu quarto, sentiu o ambiente esfriar a deixando mais apavorada ainda. Lágrimas de medo e angústia inundavam seu rosto angelical. Ouviu uma voz terna, profunda naquele momento, era a mesma voz que a assustou a princípio – Não tenha medo de mim Rin, não irei machucá-la. Vim buscá-la a pedido de seu pai.

-Meu pai? Então, por que essa brincadeira toda?

Raios e trovões iluminavam o quarto e podia ver a figura de um homem robusto e forte. O vampiro a olhou nos olhos fixamente e sorriu de canto – Queria brincar um pouco com minha pequena e pelo visto morreu de medo! – Sussurrou no ouvido da jovem, arrepiando-se novamente.

- Tudo bem. Irei explicar a você Rin:Em breve este país entrará em guerra. O mundo em que vocês humanos conhece irá acabar um dia. Seu pai era caçador de vampiros e nosso inimigo. Porém, assim que soube que um outro clã surgiu a ponto de desejar eliminar a raça de nós vampiros e principalmente a raça humana caso ela não aceitar a ser manipulada por eles.

- Mas que clã é este e quem é você vampiro?

- Rin, pelo seu pai você ouviu falar do clã Taisho no qual nós nos alimentamos de sangue e aperfeiçoamos nossas habilidades durante milênios. Porém desconhecia o clã dos Lycans.

- Lycans?

- Sim, são lobisomens que furtam terras, matam inocentes, destroem vilarejos e pequenas cidades para tomarem posse dos locais nos quais atacam. E para que? Garantirem mais poder e manter essa conquista. Seu pai, antes de morrer...

- NÃO! Eu não acredito que você matou meu pai vampiro?

- Eu não me apresentei, sou Sesshoumaru, príncipe e futuro Lord do clã Taisho. E não matei seu pai. Numa batalha entre caçadores e lobisomens, seu pai foi morto. E antes de dar seu último suspiro, pediu a mim para que a protegesse dos Lycans e a prometeu ser minha esposa. Mas eu não imaginava, que a filha dele era tão deslumbrante e com um olhar de anjo.

- Como sabia que era eu? E porque meu pai fez isso comigo?

- Andei a observando por um bom tempo. Ele quer proteger você dos perigos e achou que estaria segura estando casada com alguém que cuidasse bem de você. – A olhou nos olhos – E você sozinha aqui, será um prato apetitoso para os Lycans. E eu prometi a seu pai que não permitiria que nenhum deles a tocasse.

- Sesshoumaru eu não posso me casar agora... Eu não terminei meus estudos e... – O vampiro a calou com um beijo caloroso nos lábios dela. Seus braços envolveram o pequeno corpo da jovem, puxando-o pra si enquanto a beijava profundamente. Sua língua invadia a boca, brincando com a dela soltando alguns gemidos de prazer pronunciados por ela que perdia o fôlego.

- Por que fez isso? – Ele sorriu de canto, a olhando nos olhos aproximando os lábios no ouvido dela – Eu a beijei é direito meu como seu noivo – Dizia passando a língua levemente no lóbulo de seu ouvido.

- Noivo? Mas o que está dizendo? Eu mal terminei minha faculdade, eu preciso construir minha vida e...

- Sua vida mudou a partir de agora. A pedido de seu pai, irei levá-la à mansão Taisho na qual viverá eternamente – Ele a olhou profundamente nos olhos, percebendo a aflição da jovem, sem nenhuma saída para tentar protestar.

- Meus servos arrumarão suas coisas, não se preocupe... Jaken! – Imediatamente um pequeno vampiro surgia na porta de seu apartamento reverenciando seu senhor – Pois não Sesshoumaru-sama?

- Já pode chamar os outros, arrumem as coisas da moça – Assim que os servos surgiram, Rin estava se remoendo de raiva por dentro cerrando os punhos:

- Não é justo... NÃO É JUSTO! – Rin saíra correndo em disparada, porém mal chegou na portaria e sentiu dois braços fortes enlaçando sua cintura e sussurros arrepiantes em seu ouvido – Minha Rin, está sob minha proteção... Tem razão por não poder escolher , mas numa era de guerras como esta. Não há como termos escolha. Entenda que seu pai quer que nada de mal lhe aconteça. Nem eu... – Ela ao ouvir os verdadeiros fatos, sentiu calafrios e ficou trêmula, sabia que a voz dele era em tom sério.

- Eu só desejava construir uma carreira, ser feliz como qualquer ser humano comum... – Ele a aconchegou em seus braços – Rin entendo seu medo. Mas terá que ser forte agora. Irá conhecer novos horizontes e estudará muitas línguas, técnicas de defesa pessoal e será minha protegida, como eu disse antes. Apesar de que seu pai era nosso inimigo mortal, era um homem honrado e o prometi que cuidaria de você por ele. Agora vamos, teremos uma longa conversa.

- Está bem... Obrigada por me ajudar! – Pela primeira vez, o vampiro notou seu belo sorriso que o deixou paralisado por alguns segundos.

-Vamos Rin!

Há alguns metros da rua, dois olhos vermelhos e sinistros seguiam os passos do casal, não tirando os olhos na humana Para ele, era bela e atraente. Um sorriso malicioso surgira em seus lábios.

- Então, esta é a humana que é filha de Akisawa. Hum, que interessante... – Sussurrava Naraku para si mesmo. Líder do clã inimigo dos vampiros, os Lycans. Uma raça com sede de poder, terras e vingança. Sim, Bankotsu o braço direito do Líder andou a observando por alguns anos ocultamente e desejava a jovem a qualquer custo.

- Senhor, acha que deveríamos atacá-los agora?

- Não, sei que você a quer a qualquer custo, mas devemos ser cautelosos. Descobrir onde é o esconderijo do clã e dos pombinhos.

Na mansão Taisho...

- Meu bem, quando esses dois vão parar de brigar?

- Não se preocupe meu amor, Inuyasha e Kagome vão acabar se beijando daqui a pouco... É sempre assim que esse filme termina – Diz o patriarca rindo, puxando sua esposa pela cintura a fazendo sentar em seu colo – Agora, vou cuidar de ti esta noite e...Que barulho é esse?

O portão principal se abre Inutaisho foi até o local e percebeu que seu filho estava com uma moça desconhecida.

- O que aconteceu filho?

- Questão de honra meu pai. Eu irei contar tudo. Rin, mandarei Sayuri indicar seu quarto e levar seu jantar. – A beijou na testa – Amanhã irei vê-la como está.

-Tudo bem, Sesshoumaru – Sorriu levemente – Com licença Taisho-sama.

-Claro menina. Amanhã teremos oportunidade de conversarmos.

- Seria uma honra Taisho-sama!

Sesshoumaru adentrou no escritório principal de seu pai, sendo seguido pelo próprio. A sala era bem elegante. Uma prateleira inteira de livros ocupando a larga parede, uma mesa de madeira com esculturas coloniais. Um notebook e alguns papéis importantes.

- Bem meu pai, é sobre Rin que quero lhe falar.

- Sente-se meu filho. Diga, essa menina corre perigo?

- Em partes o senhor acertou. Conhece Richard Nakagawa?

- Sim, ele era um dos caçadores de vampiros e lycans mais temidos de toda a Romênia! Mas o que tem ele?

- Rin é filha dele. Numa batalha entre vampiros, caçadores e lycans, o encontrei quase morrendo e lhe fez um pedido. Não recusei, pois sei que ele era um homem honrado.

- Claro filho, eu conheço a reputação de Richard. Mas o que ele exatamente pediu?

- Que cuidasse de Rin, mesmo sendo um vampiro. Ele pediu pra que eu me casasse com ela e a protegesse. Ela no início se assustou com a proposta. Então, irei com calma, para não pressioná-la.

-Fez muito bem meu filho! Só espero que os lycans não saibam que Rin ainda é humana. Sabe que Rin tem uma aura muito poderosa, ela não é comum. Como seu pai.

- Rin tem muito para revelar, meu pai. Irei protegê-la e sei que ela tem personalidade forte.

-Então, segure as rédeas Sesshoumaru – Riu divertido o patriarca – Bem, não vejo problema algum em Rin ser sua noiva. Kagome era humana também e dei a benção quando Inuyasha se casou com ela.

- Sim, vejo que eles são felizes. Apesar de serem cão e gato!

- Então meu filho, que você faça essa menina muito feliz! – Abraçou Sesshoumaru com entusiasmo.

- Obrigado meu pai, precisava ouvir seus conselhos!

- Sim, só tome cuidado com Bankotsu!

- Eu tomarei – Sesshoumaru saiu do escritório pensativo. Subiu as escadas principais do castelo e adentrou em seu quarto. Era grande, as paredes eram pretas com detalhes em dourado. A cama era redonda com dois criados mudos em dourado com um crânio e uma vela dentro. As janelas haviam bloqueadores de sol e na parede um ar condicionado bem equipado. Havia uma suíte grande, uma banheira redonda na cor branca, um espelho enorme ocupado boa parte da parede. Alguns sais de banho colônias masculinas.

- Ah Rin, seu sorriso me paralisa... – Deitou-se na cama fixando os olhos no teto pensando em sua pequena humana.

No outro lado do castelo, Rin era guiada por Sayuri, sua criada. A mesma abriu uma enorme porta negra.

- Este é seu quarto senhorita Rin, espero que lhe agrade.

Rin adentrou no quarto, era grande e belo. As paredes eram vermelhas com algumas rosas vermelhas artificiais penduradas no teto sob sua cama redonda e branca. Havia bloqueadores de sol também, como em todos os cômodos do castelo. A suíte era na cor salmon , com detalhes em branco. Um espelho enorme , a banheira havia vários sais de banho, shampoos e esponjas.

- O quarto é lindo Sayuri! Gostei muito!

- Deseja alguma coisa senhorita Rin?

- Poderia trazer algumas frutas? Estou com fome – Disse tímida para a criada.

- Tudo bem, irei trazer seu jantar e suas frutas. Com licença e seja bem vinda!

- Obrigada Sayuri, és muito gentil.

Rin adentrou na suíte, preparou os sais de banho na banheira e relaxou logo em seguida, ficara olhando a luz da lua refletida sob a janela.

- Papai, por que o senhor foi escolher o Sesshoumaru como meu noivo? – Rin ainda sentia-se duvidosa desta decisão de seu pai. Logo viver com vampiros, inimigos mortais de Richard.

Assim que terminara de tomar banho, Rin vestiu uma camisola vermelha justa em seu corpo, curta até o meio das coxas em um tecido rendado, com decote em V , valorizando seus seios fartos. Encontrou em cima de sua cama uma bandeja com o jantar , era seu prato favorito : yakissoba de carne . Havia outra bandeja com frutas e uma jarra com suco de laranja e um pequeno bilhete com uma rosa vermelha :

" Pequena Rin, espero que este jantar lhe agrade. Assim que terminar, me encontre em sua sacada.

Sesshoumaru"

Rin comeu seu jantar e as frutas, sentindo um frio na barriga após ler o bilhete. Caminhou até sua sacada e deu de cara com seu noivo.

- Olá Pequena Rin – Sua voz saía como um sussurro rouco e hipnotizante – Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa... – Juntou seus braços sob a cintura e a puxou para si, cobrindo os dois com sua capa negra desaparecendo dali e imediatamente paravam sob um imenso jardim nos fundos do castelo.

- Nossa, este lugar é lindo!

- Este lugar é onde fico geralmente sozinho, onde reflito minhas decisões e quero que conheça, pois será minha esposa em breve – O jardim havia várias árvores esculturais , roseiras brancas, vermelhas, rosas e azuis. O que encantou a humana. Correu pelas roseiras como uma criança, o que divertiu Sesshoumaru, entrando na brincadeira. Ela via que ele era rápido, correu mais do que podia para que ele não a pegasse de surpresa.

- Onde está você?

- Mais perto que imagina pequena – Ouviu um sussurro em seu ouvido por trás e antes que corresse dois braços a enlaçaram pela cintura e caninos afiados roçavam com sensualidade pelo seu pescoço alvo.

- Oh não! Estou em perigo!

Rin sentiu os caninos arranharem levemente seu pescoço e duas mãos masculinas pedintes de tocá-la deslizando pelo seu ventre, enquanto ouvia sussurros em seu pescoço subindo até o ouvido direito – Agora não tem como salvá-la. Está sob minhas garras – A prensou contra um muro de plantas trepadeiras e a beijou ardentemente, introduzindo a língua por dentro da boca de Rin que suspirava durante o ato. O vampiro tentava se controlar pois o corpo da humana era convidativo e o seu aroma o deixava louco de desejo.

- Rin, sei que é precipitante de minha parte mas... Seu corpo, seu cheiro, essa sua boca estão me deixando fora de controle.

- Então perca esse controle – Rin sussurrava no ouvido dele com ousadia passando a ponta da língua no mesmo.

- Você está brincando com o fogo menina, não deveria ter dito isto – Lambeu os lábios da menina a puxando contra o corpo robusto. A coxa de Rin sentia o volume grande por cima da calça preta que ele usava. E percebeu que a blusa social preta meio transparente estava aberta pela metade, podendo claramente ver uma parte de seu peitoral forte e definido, louco para ser acariciado pelas mãos pequenas da humana.

E foi o que ela fez. Deslizou os pequenos dedos do peitoral, descendo pelo abdômen arrancando rosnados de seu vampiro. O olhou nos olhos e percebeu que aquele olhar era de predador. Mal conseguiu reagir, pois ele a envolveu com sua capa saltando até a sacada do quarto de Sesshoumaru. Com rapidez e sem violência, a prensou contra a cama e louco de desejo chupou o pescoço alvo da moça, sem pressionar as presas ainda arrancando gemidos de sua bela humana.

Rin sentia seu corpo ferver, com ânsia daquele corpo grande e forte a possuindo por completo. O que seu desejo estava sendo atendido : Com um movimento rápido, ele rasgou sua camisola, antes que ela protestasse ele abocanhou seu seio esquerdo, com longas chupadas intensas e lambidas envolta e por cima do mamilo. Ela pressionou seus cabelos prateados contra seu seio, gemendo seu nome de prazer.

- Aaah Sesshoumaru... Como é gostoso e eu nunca senti essa sensação.

Ele a olhou nos olhos ainda chupando seu seio, rumou para o direito fazendo os mesmo movimentos anteriores com a língua e com os lábios, subindo os mesmos pelo pescoço , a beijou com desejo e ousado sussurrou seu ouvido – Seu pai tinha razão de tê-la protegido todos esses anos, tão pura, tão convidativa, tão linda! Agora sei porque aquele lobisomem desprezível a caça. Eu não irei permitir, a farei minha esta noite e sentirá essa sensação todas as noites – Rin mal conseguia respirar, pois sentiu os lábios dele viajando sob seu corpo bem lentamente seguido das mãos masculinas gentilmente abrindo suas pernas. Sesshoumaru passou a língua por suas coxas arrancando gritos agudos de Rin.

- Aaaah Sesshoumaru... Não me torture por favor...

Ele ria de forma sombria a deixando arrepiada, com seus caninos arrebentou sua calcinha vermelha rendada. A olhou nos olhos como um vampiro louco de desejo por sangue, naquele momento louco por aquela humana. Rin não pode evitar de arregalar os olhos assustada. Sesshoumaru admirou a flor da pureza intocável e cheirosa. Introduziu a língua antes de começar a chupar com desejo e carinho. A língua descia com movimentos lentos pelo clitóris , adentrando no pequeno túnel intocado. Com os lábios, movimentava lentamente pelos lábios maiores da flor de sua menina. Rin arranhava os lençóis contorcendo-se de prazer gritando o nome do vampiro.

- Isso grite meu nome... Quero você totalmente entregue perante seu vampiro – Naquele momento foi surpreendido pelo impulso da humana. Com toda a sua força, o empurrou contra a cama o olhando nos olhos. Era mistura de curiosidade e desejo ao mesmo tempo, o que deixou o vampiro maravilhado com sua visão acima. Nua, bela e sensual.

Enquanto desabotoava o restante da blusa preta dele, distribuía beijos deliciosos pelo pescoço do vampiro, arrancando gemidos roucos dele – Agora é minha vez vampiro metido à machão – Riu de forma gostosa, deixando-o imóvel por um momento. Beijou o peitoral definido começando pelos mamilos, passando a língua e descendo pelo abdômen no momento em que desabotoava a calça com a ajuda dele, que retirou por completo. O empurrou novamente contra a cama sussurrando no ouvido do vampiro – Não não meu Lord, fica quietinho aí... – Rin passava a mão sob o membro já ereto sob a cueca boxer preta e com um movimento lento retirava a mesma e arregalou os olhos pelo tamanho: era grosso e bem extenso. O que a assustou por um instante. Olhou nos olhos dele como uma deusa do sexo e abocanhou o pênis chupando-o com desejo. Sesshoumaru gemeu alto acariciando a cabeça de sua humana.

- Oooh Rin, que boca maravilhosa... Huuum – A língua dela deslizava por toda a extensão, até a cabeça fazendo movimentos rápidos e lentos, voltando a chupá-lo. E naquele instante, ele a puxou contra seu corpo não a deixando terminar, virando seu corpo contra o dela sob a cama. A beijou nos lábios enquanto fazia movimentos vai e vem com um de seus dedos na flor da pureza dela, ambos gemiam durante o beijo. Vendo que a menina estava sem fôlego, interrompeu o beijo a olhando nos olhos:

- Rin, a partir de agora a farei minha. Sentirá um pouco de dor, mas farei o possível que sinta o prazer que jamais sentiu antes – Acariciou as curvas do corpo, subindo pelas costas enquanto posicionava-se contra a flor intocável. Fechou os olhos e os abriu. Ela pode perceber que a cor dos olhos dourados mudara para um vermelho vivo, não a assustou e sim transmitiu mais desejo. Ele dera um beijo carinhoso em seu pescoço antes de cravar suas presas, arrancando um pequeno grito de dor e no mesmo ato, a penetrava, dilacerando a barreira da pureza. Sesshoumaru chupara um pouco de seu delicioso sangue, enquanto movimentava-se lentamente, arrancando suspiros de dor sendo transformados em prazer. Enquanto a estocava com movimentos mais rápidos, lambeu o ferimento de suas presas e rapidamente sentou-se na cama com ela em seu colo. Mordera o próprio pulso e colocou sob os lábios de Rin:

- Beba minha menina – Rin sugara um pouco do sangue poderoso do vampiro, começando a movimentar o quadril sob ele arrancando gemidos de prazer dele

- Oooh isso minha Rin, beba minha linda – Ao terminar, ela o olhou nos olhos maliciosa e começou a movimentar o quadril mais rapidamente, levando Sesshoumaru ao delírio.

- Oooh o que deu em você minha pequena? Está me deixando inebriado de tesão – Arranhava as costas da menina e ousou estocar com movimentos frenéticos por baixo de Rin, arrancando gritos dela.

- Oooh Sesshoumaru assim vou explodir... Huuuummm

- Ainda não – Ele a pegou no colo e a prensou contra a parede, envolvendo as pernas em seu quadril, não parando de estocá-la freneticamente – Quero gozar com você minha linda. Está insaciável, isso me faz com que eu queira transar contigo toda a hora.

- Oooh Sesshoumaru, desse jeito não vou querer sair do seu quarto – Sussurrava no ouvido dele ainda gemendo – Eu vou gozar meu amor... Huuummm.

- Goze minha Rin, exploda de tesão para o seu macho oooohh – Sesshoumaru explodia dentro de sua recém-vampira e no mesmo momento ela gritara , anunciando seu orgasmo.

Sesshoumaru a deitou lentamente em sua cama, envolvendo seus braços pelo corpo suado e nu de sua deusa. Rin aconchegou-se em seu peito, recuperando seu fôlego. O olhou nos olhos e ele percebeu que os olhos de Rin estavam vermelhos voltando ao de origem, castanho chocolate.

- Nossa nunca imaginei que minha primeira vez seria assim. Tão inesperada!

- E é bem melhor e mais gostoso minha Rin. Agora amanhã todos irão saber que és nova em nosso clã, como seu pai a pediu pra ser minha noiva, mais cedo ou mais tarde isto aconteceria.

- Eu me preocupo com os Lycans.

- Por que?

- Eles ainda pensam que sou humana, principalmente Bankotsu.

- Não se preocupe – Ele a beijou nos lábios com amor e desejo – Eu irei te treinar e você saberá usar seus poderes. E acredito que irá conseguir fingir ser humana ainda. Nós temos esse disfarce, digamos poder.

- É mesmo? – Ela o olhou admirada – Meu pai nunca me contou isso.

- Acha que damos mole aos caçadores e Lycans? – Riu por cima de seu pescoço o beijando-o – Por isso ele nunca desconfiara.

- Entendi meu querido – Ela o abraçou , dando um beijo ardente – Amanhã à noite começaremos então, combinado?

- Sim meu amor, quero muito que seja forte e assim impediremos a invasão dos Lycans. Agora descanse, pois amanhã quero um segundo round – Sussurrou malicioso a deixando arrepiada.

- Eu irei pensar no seu caso – Riu divertida sendo envolvida pelos braços por cima de suas nádegas , o olhou nos olhos de predador dele e sorriu – Eu não resistiria meu vampiro.

- Gostei de ouvir isto – A beijou nos lábios e assim a aconchegou em seu peito, a admirando fechando os olhos preparando-se para entrar no mundo dos sonhos. Olhou para o corpo e o rosto de sua pequena refletida pela luz da lua e suspirou admirado :

" Irei cuidar de ti minha pequena, mesmo que custe minha eternidade."

**Continua...**

**Olá pessoal ! Estou de volta! Agora com mais uma história de vampiros um pouco diferente da " O Doce Sabor". Espero que tenham curtido a primeira parte. E vem aí a segunda e última! Vou tentar não demorar muito ok**?

**Gostaria de agradecer à Shiia-chan pela amizade, carinho, por me incentivar a escrever fanfics e por me aturar nesses anos de amizade. Te amo amiga-irmã! * Agarra e aperta ***

**Gostaria também de agradecer à Mary Taishou por revisar parte da história e aprová-la! Fiquei muito feliz lindona! Te adoro muitão! Você é uma das responsáveis pelo nascimento desta história! *Se joga e abraça***

**Espero reviews! Joguem flores, serpentinas , muita bexiga de água! Eii chega de empolgação não é**?

**Então, beijos no coração e aguardem a segunda parte! Yeah! \o\**

**Isis Silvermoon**


	2. Chapter 2

Naquela mesma noite, Sesshoumaru não conseguia parar de admirar sua recém-vampira. Era tão pequena, tão frágil e bela. Não há como não cuidar dela. Cumpriria a promessa de proteger a filha de Richard Nakagawa e Alena Akisawa Nakagawa. Pelo que ele soube, os pais de Rin eram caçadores habilidosos e honrados pelo povo humano e reconhecidos pelo clã dos Taisho, principalmente Richard. Era um homem corajoso, nenhuma criatura do submundo ou Lycan que cruzara seu caminho ficava vivo. Ele fechara os olhos e lembrou-se do dia de sua promessa que fez à ele :

_Richard e Alena todas as noites saíam para caçar vampiros e lycans para manter a proteção da raça humana. Mas eles sabiam que o número de caçadores não era o suficiente para combater todos. Alena tinha um poder sobrenatural de sentir presenças de criaturas inimigas e uma percepção absurda de poder. Richard apesar de humano, era um homem veloz e eliminava qualquer criatura em poucos segundos._

_De família simples, Rin era uma menina alegre. Tivera uma infância feliz e tranquila. Seu pai fazia de tudo para que ela ficasse longe dos lycans e vampiros. Porém, sua família era vítima de uma obsessão : o lycan Bankotsu._

_Todas as noites, ele visitara a janela do quarto da menina. E Rin por herdar o poder da mãe e a velocidade do pai, percebeu a presença e saiu do quarto gritando com medo do homem a observando pela janela. Richard adentrou no quarto de Rin e começou a atirar, conseguiu feri-lo pelo ombro e pescoço, que por pouco conseguiu fugir._

_- Maldito lycan! Rin minha menina, você está bem__?_

_A menina ainda chorava nos braços do pai muito assustada – Eu o vi! Ele tinha olhos azuis quase brancos assustadores e me olhava de um jeito malvado. Eu não sei, mas sentia algo ruim toda vez que eu ia dormir! Por que ele não me deixa em paz papai?_

_- Calma minha filha, hoje mesmo iremos cuidar dele! Agora pra cama já! Eu mesmo resolvo isso! _

_- Mas o senhor vai voltar não é__?_

_- Minha linda, seu pai sempre estará com você – Dizia Alena entrando no quarto da filha, tentando esconder a preocupação pelo marido. _

_- Viu só__? Até a mamãe vai cuidar disso também! Sua avó Kaede ficará com você viu? Saiba que eu sempre amei você minha menina – Richard a abraçou carinhosamente. Rin chorava nos braços do pai ainda com medo. _

_- Se o senhor não voltar, saiba que eu te amo muito viu?_

_- Eu também minha filha! Sempre a amarei!_

_Rin ao se despedir carinhosamente dos pais, foi conduzida por Kaede até a cama. A vovó contou uma linda história antes dela dormir. A menina fechara os olhos mais tranquila e dormiu , sonhando com um belo príncipe de cabelos prateados. Era estranho, mas sentia que o conhecia de algum lugar._

_Ao longe da casa dos Nakagawa, uma imensa batalha acontecia. Tudo isto pelo motivo de Naraku, líder dos lycans, invadir as terras do Sul. Afinal, tomar posse era o principal objetivo do clã e exterminar os humanos e vampiros que cruzassem o caminho. Richard e Alena ficaram horrorizados ao verem humanos sendo assassinados com frieza. Ele não podia suportar tal cena. Richard começara a atirar com suas pistolas com balas banhadas à água benta._

_- PAREM IMEDIATAMENTE OU SERÃO ELIMINADOS! – Muitos dos lobisomens eram mortos, deixando Naraku intrigado com a cena. E então, o clã Taisho eis que surge , porém os lycans tinham um número muito grande de criaturas. Entre os vampiros do clã, estava ele : o benevolente e mais forte do clã após seu pai Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru. Ao lado , estava Inuyasha seu irmão , Miroku seu primo, além dos outros soldados do clã._

_- Ora ora, o que vemos aqui esta noite_?_ O casal patético de caçadores que conseguiu ferir Bankotsu. Vocês me surpreenderam! – Dizia Naraku em um tom debochado, conseguindo irritar Richard._

_- Vocês não passam de ratos roedores sugando a propriedade dos demais, isto é imperdoável! Eu não vou permitir tal afronta! _

_- Uuuuh o caçador tem garras! Veremos se elas funcionam! – Naraku atacou Alena, que com dificuldade desviou o golpe. Mas ele era rápido, o que dificultou a caçadora ao atacá-lo. Então, no momento em que ela atiraria, garras atravessaram seu peito, mal podendo reagir caíra nos braços do marido, já sem vida._

_- NÃO! ALENA! – Gritou Richard com dor da perda precoce de sua amada esposa. Olhou nos olhos de Naraku, a batalha sangrenta entre vampiros, lycans e caçadores era assustadora. Richard carregara o corpo da esposa, sendo visto por Inutaisho imaginando a dor imensa do caçador. Pensou logo em Izayoi naquele momento._

_- Richard, sei que parece impróprio falar agora. Leve o corpo de sua esposa até a pequena cabana. Nós velaremos o corpo após acabarmos com esse maldito._

_- O que eu quero agora é matar esse desgraçado e... – Uma garra invadira o ombro de Richard. Depositou o corpo de Alena próximo a uma árvore e correu até o autor da morte de sua esposa._

_Sesshoumaru dilacerava 10 lycans em um só golpe surpreendendo muitos inimigos. Uns recuavam e outros mortos por tentarem fugir. Não muito longe, ele podia ver claramente Naraku lutando contra Richard. Mesmo achando covardia, admirava a coragem do humano, mesmo sendo veloz de forma incomum em um ser humano, Naraku tinha uma força sobrenatural absurda. Ele sabia disso. _

_- Vou acabar com você desgraçado! – Richard desviava dos ataques de Naraku e atirava sem temor e o cheiro de sangue exalava naquele ambiente. Naraku o atacara mais forte, ferindo-o pelo abdômen._

_- Desista humano! Mal pode salvar sua esposa, acha que sairá vivo daqui e me derrotará_? _Vocês humanos são tão patéticos!_

_- E você é tão covarde! – Uma voz fria e arrepiante dominava o local. Richard e Naraku notaram a presença do vampiro. Sua aura era sinistra. Naraku reconhecia o quanto ele era poderoso. Mas não o bastante para derrotá-lo. Era o que ele achava._

_- Sesshoumaru Taisho! Que prazer em revê-lo! – Ria Naraku enquanto pregava as garras no coração de Richard – Realmente estava terminando o meu trabalho e pelo visto já terminei – Empurrou o corpo do caçador já quase sem vida – O que me diz_? _Foi espetacular a luta amadora e divertida que tive com Nakagawa não acha_?

_- Maldito! – Com um só golpe arremessou Naraku com um soco no peito. Imediatamente fora até Richard, sangrando pelo peito olhando nos olhos dourados do vampiro._

_- Minha filha..._

_- Lord Nakagawa... Sei das nossas diferenças, mas reconheço sua honra e coragem. Sua filha_?

- _Sim vampiro – Mesmo sem vida, seu orgulho ainda era maior – Minha pequena Rin, preciso que ela seja protegida e amparada de agora em diante. Sei que minha partida é inevitável, mas preciso saber que ela está sob o zelo de alguém – De repente, olhou nos olhos do vampiro – Quero lhe fazer um pedido, eu não acredito que estou fazendo isto... Mas é preciso._

_- Diga – Olhou-o friamente, porém compreensivo – Sua filha onde se encontra_?

_- Eu preciso que cuide dela por mim. Ofereço-te a mão dela em casamento. Ela ainda é uma garotinha, mas fica prometida a ti. Zele por ela contra esses lycans. Principalmente Bankotsu, ele atormenta todas as noites e isso não é bom. Sei que és forte e poderoso, reconheço isto. Por favor... Case-se com ela e proteja minha filha. Prometa que fará isto por mim_?

_- Sim. Pela minha honra e sua. Bankotsu é um covarde maldito. Assim como Naraku, conheço a má reputação dos dois. Eu prometo protegê-la. Onde ela se encontra._

_- No leste da cidade... Na pequena vila, em um dos prédios simples. Número 58. Ela está com Kaede – Com pouca voz e fôlego, tocou no braço do vampiro – Cuide de minha filha – E então os olhos de Richard fecharam-se em um sono eterno._

_Sesshoumaru havia sonhado com uma menina de olhos chocolates e cabelos negros. Seria ela_?

_Todas as noites, Rin sentia a presença forte em seu quarto, mas não conseguia ver quem era. Sofreu muito pela perda dos pais, pois Kaede contara metade da verdade. Ela era muito nova para entender sobre vampiros e lycans. Kaede sabia sobre Sesshoumaru, pois era vidente e previa que isso aconteceria um dia. Permitiu a visita oculta do vampiro para velar o sono e proteger a menina._

_Ela cresceu, desenvolveu-se e tornou-se uma linda mulher admirada pelo Lord. O que não passou despercebido por Bankotsu. A cortejava o tempo todo quando ela saía da faculdade. No início ela o achara bonito e atraente. Mas ao conhecê-lo com o tempo, sua obsessão por ela a assustava. O que não passou por despercebido pelo vampiro. Toda vez que o lobisomem tentava mordê-la ouvira a voz sinistra:_

_- Tire suas garras imundas da minha humana! – Aquilo assustava Bankotsu, pois mal podia reagir que na mesma hora era arremessado ao longe. Rin mal podia ver a figura, pois era na velocidade da luz. Sesshoumaru a observava sozinha procurando pelo seu salvador. Para ela não era justo, afinal desejava agradecer._

_- Não precisa minha Pequena... Um dia saberá de tudo – Aquilo a irritava , pois aquela mesma voz a assustava, mas sabia que no fundo nada de mal lhe aconteceria._

Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos admirando sua pequena mulher dormindo em seus braços. Era uma visão magnífica refletida pela luz da lua. Pensou consigo mesmo que cumpriria a promessa e faria de tudo para que ninguém a machucasse. Mas ela precisava aprender a lutar e ser uma não vítima.

Na noite seguinte, Rin acordara sozinha na cama de Sesshoumaru, viu-se nua debaixo dos cobertores e avistou uma bela calça preta de couro, botas pretas e um corpete vermelho, talvez deixado por Sayuri. Tomou um relaxante banho na suíte dele. Vestiu cuidadosamente, olhou-se no espelho e notou que a roupa desenhava bem o seu corpo. Penteou os longos cabelos negros, maquiou-se com delineador preto e batom vermelho a deixando mais atraente.

Desceu pela escada principal do castelo, caminhou até a porta dos fundos e andou pelo jardim. O ambiente estava quieto, o que a deixou muito intrigada. Sentiu uma presença forte se aproximando e no momento que seria atacada, pegou por uma das garras e arremessou contra uma árvore, fazendo um barulho estrondoso. O lobisomem transformara-se naquele que menos queria encontrar: Bankotsu. Ela mal sabendo de seus poderes o pegou pelo pescoço e o suspendeu, o olhando nos olhos com raiva – Chega de me perseguir! Não conseguirá nada! Sabe que herdei o poder de meu pai e posso muito bem te matar!

- Mas é humana, como seu desprezível pai! – A chutou pelo ombro e a envolveu com seu braço – E então minha querida, vai gritar pelo seu vampiro salvador?

Rin o jogou para frente puxando-o pelo braço, fincando o salto de sua bota em seu pescoço. Naquela hora, Sesshoumaru aparece na sacada de trás do castelo vendo claramente ela o imobilizando com o salto da bota o pescoço do lycan. Ele surpreendeu-se com o ato corajoso de sua noiva e ouvia claramente Rin gritar :

- Fora daqui! Me deixe em paz!

- Irá se arrepender Rin, prepare-se – O olhar sombrio de Bankotsu revelava que ele pretendia algo pior em breve, transformou-se em lycan e rugiu perto dela no intuito de atacá-la, porém saltou e sumiu entre os arbustos das Terras do Oeste.

Rin suspirava aliviada e surpreendeu-se por ter conseguido enfrentá-lo sozinha. Entrava pela porta dos fundos do castelo, passando pelo salão principal e uma voz interrompera seus passos – Vejo que esta roupa valorizou bem seu corpo. Devo admitir que foi corajosa, mas imprudente minha Rin – Sentiu ser puxada e sentiu um corpo grande e musculoso por trás de si, além dos sussurros no ouvido – Mas devo reconhecer que foi brilhante aquele golpe.

- Eu não sei Sesshoumaru, eu to cansada da obsessão dele. Se eu não me defendesse, estaria morta... Ou sequestrada, sei que tentaria me salvar mas eu preciso ser independente e sei que herdei alguns dons de meus pais e devo descobri-los.

- Entendo minha Rin, mas isso não quer dizer que fugirá de nossos treinos. Ainda precisa descobrir suas novas habilidades como vampira. E vi que já conseguiu ocultar sua identidade atual – A beijou nos lábios deslizando as mãos pelas costas dela – Agora você precisa se alimentar. Venha – Caminhou até a cozinha, abrindo a geladeira onde possuía sacos de sangue importados. Ofereceu um para sua noiva e degustou outro – Este é ótimo, daqui mesmo da Romênia. Alimente-se, pois poderá ficar fraca.

Rin olhou hesitante para o saco e bebeu um gole. Achou o gosto bom, pensava que seria amargo. Sentiu o doce sabor e o bebeu um gole longo.

- Realmente é muito bom meu amor – Sesshoumaru percebeu que seu olhar estava distante dali.

- Está preparada para seu treinamento, minha Rin?

- Eu não sei, imagino que temos pouco tempo. Mas vamos meu amor, não podemos perdê-lo. Como iremos treinar? – O olhou nos olhos preocupada, vendo que o vampiro sorria, recebendo um beijo caloroso nos lábios.

- Então vamos meu amor! Te espero no campo de treinamento – Sesshoumaru levantou-se indo até o escritório, para estudar melhor o clã dos Lycans.

- Filho, temos um problema – Inutaisho diz preocupado – Os Lycans pretendem atacar amanhã à noite. Devemos preparar nossos homens, parece que o propósito é sequestrar a menina Rin.

- Como meu pai? Se eu a transformei em um de nós. Ela está ligada diretamente a mim, se for raptada, saberei onde a levariam. Pois podemos nos comunicar através de nossos poderes. E daqui a pouco pretendo testar e treinar as habilidades dela e acho que eles a temerão – Sorriu maldoso para o pai.

- Filho, mesmo assim ela é uma dama. Deverá protegê-la, eles são perigosos!

- Eu sei meu pai, não descarto a preocupação. Por isso hoje farei um treinamento especial.

- Tudo bem meu filho, só tomem cuidado. Pois o campo de treinamentos fica ao lado do quarto de Inuyasha e Kagome – Riu ao lembrar do último treino do filho, que fez Inuyasha sair correndo nu , devido ao susto das explosões causadas pelo primogênito.

- Não seria má ideia testemunhar mais uma vergonha alheia! – Riu sarcástico.

- Ok filho – Diz Inutaisho rindo – Eu vou para o quarto, Izayoi me espera...

- Claro, não a deixe esperar, irei treinar com Rin. Até mais meu pai!

Ao adentrar no quarto, admirou sua esposa dormir. Vestia uma camisola rendada e vermelha meio transparente. Admirava os longos e sedosos cabelos negros espalhados pela cama e sua coxa direita sendo revelada pela fenda da camisola longa. A admirou sussurrando o nome dele ao virar-se para o lado. Inutaisho colocou uma calça preta, deixando o peitoral nu, pois ele sabia que ela gostava de sentir o corpo dele junto ao dela. Abraçou Izayoi por trás, sussurrando ao pé do ouvido da vampira :

- Eu voltei minha "Akai bara" – Sorriu malicioso vendo que a mulher arrepiou-se , vendo que a mesma virou-se para ele ousando um beijo sensual e cheio de amor .

- Se lembra de como nos conhecemos e como nos casamos? – Inutaisho acariciava o belo rosto alvo de Izayoi que ria ao lembrar dos acontecimentos engraçados e ao mesmo tempo difíceis.

- Como posso esquecer de quando deixou meus pais enlouquecidos ao saberem que eu uma caçadora de vampiros casaria com o Lord mais temido de todos os vampiros?

- É, tempos bons aqueles minha rainha...

**Flashback**

_Há alguns anos atrás, diria muitos. Pois estamos casados há quase meio século. Foram os anos mais loucos e maravilhosos de minha vida. Era uma noite de lua cheia , na qual estávamos em pé de guerra contra os caçadores e híbridos. Seu pai era líder dos caçadores e sua mãe era uma dona de casa dedicada. Ah minha Iza, mal sabia ele que sua bela filha seria casada com um Lord Vampiro._

_- Mas meu bem, eu não dei tanto mole ao senhor. Recorda-se_?

_- Porém meu amor, eu consegui te conquistar – Sorriu galante e orgulhoso – Bom, naquela noite seu pai queria protegê-la a qualquer custo daquelas criaturas terríveis, como ele descrevia. Como o pai de Rin, ele era honrado e temido pelos vampiros._

_Seu pai estava lutando contra o clã Assamita , matava muitos em um só golpe e com isso estudava suas técnicas para finalmente enfrentá-lo. Ouvia rumores de que ele era casado e tinha uma bela menina. Eu tive curiosidade em saber quem era a filha em que muitos vampiros desejavam. Não acreditei em saber que fora treinada pelo pai e caçar vampiros. _

_-Era tradição da família meu bem, eu fui treinada desde os quatro anos quando era humana. Jamais esqueço do dia em que meu pai chegava furioso em casa, gritando "maldito Taisho!"_

_- É mesmo_? _Deve ter sido no dia em que eu o derrotei, mas não o matei pois tinha algo pendente a descobrir. Naquela noite, a vi treinando no jardim dos fundos da colina no local de sua casa. Estava bela, vestindo aquela calça justa preta e aquela bota de cano alto. Seus longos cabelos presos e duas pequenas katanas. Quando de repente uma delas veio em minha direção e claro desviei facilmente._

_- Saia daí vampiro! Sei que está me espionando! _

_- Ora ora, achava que ninguém sentiria minha presença – Sarcástico, eu ria aparecendo por trás da árvore. Você me olhou séria, mas podia sentir um arrepio e seu olhar de espanto momentâneo, me deliciei com isso. _

_- Quem é você e o que faz aqui me espionando_? _Eu não quero ninguém me atrapalhando! _

_- Oh claro – Ele surgiu por trás dela sussurrando no ouvido de Izayoi – Deveria treinar mais minha cara, nem se quer reagiu – A pegou pelo braço e no mesmo instante ela o derrubou no chão, jogando-o pra frente. _

_- E você deveria estar mais atento ao tentar me atacar – O viu no chão, no fundo ele estava impressionado pela habilidade dela, o que deixou-o mais interessado em conhecê-la ._

_- Uau, belo ataque. Mas esqueceu de uma coisa – Surgiu novamente por trás dela, acariciando a cintura e a barriga , passando os caninos pelo pescoço – Eu sou um vampiro, não brinque comigo – Sussurrou contra o pescoço dela, a empurrando contra o chão, deitando por cima da mesma mas não jogando todo seu peso sobre ela, pois era grande e forte._

_- Saia de cima de mim vampiro! – Ela se debatia o fazendo rir, tentando abrir o decote dela , assim ela o atacou com uma katana contra o ombro, o empurrando fortemente . Viu que ele retirava a pequena katana, não fazendo efeito algum contra ele._

_- Não sou um vampiro a quem você costuma lutar – Se aproximou dela e ousou um beijo nos lábios – É, seus lábios são doces, deliciosos – Voltou a beijá-la enquanto a prendia contra uma árvore, lambendo os lábios e brincando com a língua dela – Nos veremos na próxima noite – Riu ao vê-la se remoendo de raiva, jogando uma katana pequena contra ele e logo desaparecera em seus olhos._

_No castelo onde residia, Inutaisho entrou em seu escritório pensativo. Sorriu malicioso, teria motivos de invadir a casa de Paul Kingstone, o pai da caçadora. Era corajosa, linda e tinha doces lábios e viciantes._

_- Ainda vou roubá-la de você Kingstone... Será minha Lady. – Fechou os olhos imaginando a possuindo em sua cama, fazendo-a gritar seu nome a noite toda. – Abriu os olhos rindo – Você será minha Izayoi... Minha " akai bara". _

_Noite seguinte, Izayoi acordara naquele instante, seria um dia de grande batalha. Enfrentaria o clã Assamita e acabar com a raça de vez. _

_- Filha, vamos! Não podemos perder tempo! – Izayoi olhou para seu pai determinada, já vestida com seu sobretudo preto, calça preta, corselet vermelho e os longos cabelos soltos. Pegou seu carro conversível e dirigiu até o local. Avistava a pequena cidade destruída, ouvia gritos de socorro. Aquilo a alarmou. Rapidamente pegou suas pistolas e sua enorme katana prateada. _

_Ao longe, em cima de uma torre da igreja, dois olhos dourados não tiravam o foco na mulher. Um sorriso platinado surgira e assim continuava avistando correr em direção à catástrofe. Izayoi chegava golpeando cinco vampiros em um só golpe de espada. Atirou em mais dois que se aproximavam e viravam cinzas devido às suas balas banhadas em água benta._

_- É Inutaisho, essa será sua futura mulher. Corajosa, destemida e forte. Tudo o que eu desejava..._

_Izayoi era atacada por 3 vampiros, o que por um momento alarmou o Lord Vampiro. Desapareceu da torre e surgiu por trás dos vampiros que a derrubaram no chão, um deles afastou os cabelos mostrando os caninos – Huum sangue de Kingstone é delicioso. – Um deles ria, vendo Izayoi aparentemente apavorada._

_Uma voz sinistra ecoava – Soltem-na, ela é minha presa! Se tocarem um só fio de cabelo, estarão eliminados! – Izayoi via dois olhos dourados fixos nela. Cerrou os olhos com raiva._

_- Eu não preciso ser salva – Pegou a pistola e atirou em disparada nos três vampiros – Morram idiotas! – Inutaisho ria gostando da reação da mulher. Surgiu por trás dela a puxando contra o corpo másculo – Huum quer ser minha presa é_?

_- Nunca! E me solta! – O empurrou contra a parede e ousou beijá-lo surpreendendo o Lord Vampiro – Isso é pra retribuir a ousadia na noite anterior – Lambeu os lábios dele e antes que virasse para caminhar, fora puxada novamente contra o corpo másculo._

_- Eu não mandei você se retirar – A beijou nos lábios passando a língua na dela – Sei que tens compromisso, agora pode ir – Pensava :mal sabe ela que estarei monitorando-a._

_- Obrigada senhor Lord – Sorriu sarcástica. Correu até o campo de batalha entre caçadores e o clã Assamita. Ele observava o quanto ela é corajosa. Preocupou-se ao ver ser atacada, mas admirou ao vê-la matando os mais perigosos vampiros do clã. Realmente ela é muito forte. Uma perfeita Lady para o clã Taisho. Agora o difícil é convencer Kingstone e a própria, mas não será muito difícil. _

_Ao retornar ao seu carro, retirou seu sobretudo, jogando-o no banco de trás. Ligou a chave na ignição e deu a partida, indo para seu refúgio descansar._

_- Olha, até que a senhorita não dirige tão mal – Izayoi leva um susto e quase capota – Cuidado para não perder a direção minha cara! _

_-Claro culpa sua ter me assustado desse jeito! – Ela ouviu sussurros dele por trás do banco:_

_-É mesmo_? _Então sei que mexo com seu ser Izayoi – Rindo relaxando no banco de trás, admirando os olhos dela através do espelho retrovisor do meio. Pensava enquanto ela dirigia : " Tão bela e frágil e ao mesmo tempo corajosa e destemida. É hoje que peço a mão dela em casamento. Parece rápido, mas é o que mais desejo. _

_Ao sair do carro, Izayoi sem se importar com o vampiro em seu carro, entrou na mansão e subiu as escadas. Cumprimentou seus pais e adentrou no quarto, deparando-se com ele deitado em sua cama._

_- Eu não creio nisso! Vou gritar se não sair daqui! - Antes que ela reagisse, ele a abraçou colando os corpos e a beijou com volúpia, descendo os beijos pelo pescoço arranhando os caninos pelo mesmo – Não vai , pois não irá querer... – Inutaisho a pegou no colo , depositando-a na cama ficando por cima voltando a beijá-la enquanto abria o corselet , admirando os seios da mulher – Huum... Acho que vou aproveitar esse momento e possuí-la. Não vai querer que eu pare – Dito isso, abocanhou o seio esquerdo arrancando gemidos de prazer de Izayoi, que enroscava os dedos nos cabelos longos e prateados já soltos por ela. _

_-Aaah seu vampiro safado! Me solta... – Dizia entre gemidos fazendo o vampiro rir maliciosamente._

_-É mesmo_? _Suas reações querem dizer o contrário – Após beijar os seios, retirava a calça lentamente a deixando seminua . A olhou nos olhos sorrindo de lado enquanto retirava a calcinha com os dentes, caindo por dentro da flor da pureza. Chupando-a, lambendo-a por dentro fazendo movimentos vai e vem com a língua, deixando Izayoi delirando de prazer._

_-Pára, por favor... – Ela respirava ofegante enquanto ele lentamente beijava todo o corpo nu, subindo até o pescoço e sem com reaja, cravou suas presas a fazendo gritar de dor. O vampiro sugou um pouco de seu sangue, era doce e viciante. Lambeu o ferimento interrompendo o sangramento, mordeu o próprio pulso e o ofereceu para Izayoi._

_-Beba minha "akai bara"... E será minha Lady..._

_-Co-como_? _Mas e meu pai_?_ Você destruiu minha vida! Por que fez isso_? _Ele vai me expulsar de casa... Seu..._

_- Shhh calma minha bela – Ele retirou o próprio sobretudo ficando apenas de calça preta, o que deixou Izayoi admirada. Tão forte, tão malhado...Tão perfeito! – Gostou do que viu_? _Eu serei seu, se me aceitar... Agora que és vampira, cabe a ti decidir._

_Izayoi ficou confusa, pensou em seu pai. Mas teve que admitir que sentiu-se diferente com Inutaisho, era quente, atraente e seu coração humano batia por ele. Teria que se decidir. Olhou nos olhos dele e o abraçou – Eu não entendi sua atitude, mas confesso que temo ao meu pai. Eu quero seguir contigo, mas não sossegarei até meu pai aceitar isso. – O beijou nos lábios , deixando o Lord Vampiro feliz e orgulhoso e surpreendeu-se a ser empurrado por ela na cama. _

_- Uuuh que ousada você é! – Ouvia as risadas maliciosas dela enquanto sentia os beijos suaves dela pelo peitoral forte – Não me provoque minha bela – Izayoi continuava descendo pelas coxas enquanto retirava a cueca boxer preta, e não deixando protestar, abocanhou o membro duro e bem dotado. Passou a língua por toda a extensão, fazendo os olhos dele ficarem rubros. Inutaisho a puxou pra cima de si a beijando nos lábios, invertendo as posições, delicadamente abrindo as pernas e devagar beijou seu pescoço enquanto a penetrava com calma pois sabia que ela era virgem. Ela sentira uma dor momentânea e aos poucos sentiu prazer dando permissão pra continuar e aumentar a velocidade das estocadas. Inutaisho acelerou os movimentos e louco de desejo com sua rapidez e habilidade a sentou em seu colo._

_- Vamos minha bela, cavalgue sobre mim ! Deixe-me louco novamente – A visão dele era maravilhosa, uma bela mulher rebolando sobre ele jogando os cabelos pra trás, o olhando de forma marota e isso a fez gritar seu nome. Cavalgou mais rapidamente, puxando-o e o abraçou forte enquanto beijava-o nos lábios._

_- Vem meu vampiro e me deixa louca! – Ousada ficou de quatro o que deixou Inutaisho surpreso e enlouquecido pela visão. A puxou rapidamente e penetrou por entre as nádegas dela, arranhando levemente a barriga e sussurrando no ouvido dela – Está cada vez mais surpreendente, minha bela oooh – Penetrava de forma frenética a deixando louca de prazer._

_-Huuum Inu oooh isso... Me mata de prazer agora! Aaaah – Empinava bem o bumbum o deixando mais louco. _

_-Vai me surpreender mais_? _– Nem precisava dizer, pois o puxava ficando de pé e pulou contra o colo dele, encostando na parede, envolvendo as pernas no quadril dele – Vai, estoca forte meu vampiro, me faça gozar agora! – Nem precisava pedir, pois ele a segurava forte pelas coxas e penetrava com força a fazendo gritar novamente._

_- Isso, mais forte! Aaaah! – Ele estocava fortemente, delirado pelo prazer e também sentia que o ápice do prazer estava se aproximando._

_- Então vamos gozar juntos minha bela! – Vendo que ela estava à beira do clímax , estocava freneticamente e gritou junto com ela – Ooooh delícia! Isso minha bela! _

_Ela agarrada ainda, declarou-se ao pé do ouvido – Eu te quero meu vampiro, eu te amo! Não me importo, eu vou convencer meu pai! – Isto deixou Inutaisho muito feliz! A beijou pelo pescoço subindo pelos lábios e devagar a depositou sobre a cama._

_- Então, vamos conversar com seu pai! – Acariciou os cabelos dela e a beijou carinhoso – Eu também te quero e te amo minha Izayoi! Minha caçadora teimosa e agora minha Lady- Dizia enquanto a admirava dormir aos poucos._

_No dia seguinte, Izayoi desceu as escadas indo ao encontro de seu pai. Ele mesmo percebeu que ela tinha uma aura diferente._

_- Eu não acredito que você teve essa ousadia minha filha! Envolvendo-se com um vampiro_?

- _Perdão meu pai,sei que jamais enganaria o senhor mas eu me apaixonei por ele e peço permissão para que eu me case com ele. E me apaixonei pelo Lord Taisho_

_- O QUE_? _Como ousa minha filha_?

_- Perdoe senhor Kingstone – Inutaisho surgira por trás de Izayoi – Mas ela fez a sua escolha e tem muita afeição pelo senhor. Eu jamais machucaria sua filha e eu também me apaixonei por ela desde o primeiro dia que a vi. Tem toda razão em escondê-la pois é uma joia rara e bela. E com sua permissão, darei a minha vida por ela._

_Paul ficou pensativo, olhando nos olhos seriamente de Inutaisho – Meu pior inimigo, pedindo a mão de casamento à minha não sei se conseguirei lidar com isso!_

_- Querido, ele me pareceu sincero – A sra. Kingstone sorriu para o casal – Se ele cuidará de nossa filha, não vejo nenhuma objeção!_

_- Bem, eu desejo só a sua felicidade minha filha. Só não quero que sofra!_

_-Eu entendo senhor Kingstone. Fomos inimigos mortais, sua filha tentou me matar. De fato ela é corajosa e forte, eu jamais a faria sofrer._

_-Está bem – O olhava ainda sério – Tem a minha benção! – Abraçou a filha um pouco emocionado – Seja feliz minha querida. Se ele te fizer sofrer, eu mesmo me encarrego de matá-lo!_

_Izayoi ria – Eu mesma faço isso papai! – Ela viu que Inutaisho fingia estar com medo – Bobão! Então só quero algo simples..._

_-Algo simples_? _Eu sou um Lord e você será Lady mais temida e tem ser um acontecimento histórico! _

_- Tudo bem senhor exagerado... _

_Dias depois, o castelo de Inutaisho estava enfeitado de várias rosas vermelhas pelo salão, inclusive no altar, queria homenagear sua "akai bara". No quarto de hóspedes estava ela tomando um relaxante banho de pétalas vermelhas, enquanto sua mãe preparava o vestido e os utensílios para maquiagem._

_- Oooh minha filha chegou seu grande dia! Venha, sente aqui que farei seu cabelo maquiagem – Após ela colocar sua lingerie vermelha , colocou um roupão e então a mãe de Izayoi começou a pentear os belos cabelos longos, ondulando-os para o lado e colocando umas rosinhas vermelhas enfeitando. Delineou os olhos em preto e uma sombra ouro branco e destacou seus cílios grandes com rímel preto. Pintou os lábios dela de vermelho sangue, deixando o rosto mais atraente gracioso._

_- Agora o vestido! Venha que eu vou te ajudar filha!_

_- Mamãe você está linda! – Izayoi admirou sua mãe vestida com um belo vestido longo azul royal esvoaçante e rodado. A maquiagem era de sombra azul com um lápis preto contornando os olhos e o cabelo um coque bem trabalhado, com cachos soltos pela frente do rosto._

_- Que isso minha filha, agora farei de você uma noiva maravilhosa! – A ajudou a por o vestido vermelho, todo justo ao corpo estilo sereia. Fechou o zíper por trás , colocando as joias: um colar de ouro com pedras rubi , inclusive os brincos e a pulseira._

_- Agora o buquê! – Deu as rosas bem confeccionadas por uma criada – Você está maravilhosa! – Diz a mãe emocionada – Bom não vamos chorar, senão borramos a maquiagem! Vamos que seu noivo espera no salão!_

_O salão estava lotado de vampiros, caçadores e outros membros de clãs aliados de Inutaisho. Ele estava ansioso por sua noiva. Trajava uma calça preta e uma farda preta com um paletó com detalhes em dourado. Os cabelos soltos e sedosos, estava belo e admirável. Para as donzelas era uma pena, pois Izayoi era sortuda por se casar pelo vampiro mais cobiç os marmanjos, era uma pena a caçadora mais linda se casar com o Lord mais temido. E ai de quem se opusesse._

_Inutaisho avistou sua mãe entrar no salão e cumprimentou o noivo sorridente – Ansioso meu querido_?

_-Muito, senhora Kingstone! _

_- Ela já está vindo!_

_E assim que as portas do salão se abriam. E Inutaisho avistava uma bela deusa de vermelho. Não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, mesmo sendo conduzida pelo pai. Izayoi o olhava nos olhos ao se aproximar do altar, recebeu um beijo na testa e ouviu-o sussurrar no ouvido: _

_- Está maravilhosa, minha "akai bara" – A pegou pela mão e a levou para o altar. Izayoi estava admirada ao vê-lo tão lindo e galanteador. _

_- Estamos aqui reunidos para unir este homem e esta mulher em matrimônio. Por favor as alianças! _

_Uma garotinha trouxe em uma almofada vermelha com duas alianças de ouro com detalhes em pedrinhas de diamante. Inutaisho pegou uma aliança e ao colocar disse as palavras mais belas que Izayoi ouviu :_

_-Minha "akai bara", receba esta aliança como sinal do meu amor, irei protegê-la com minha vida e a desejo por toda a eternidade e a amarei para todo o sempre. _

_Izayoi chorosa, pegou a aliança e disse as seguintes palavras olhando nos olhos de seu amado – Tão pouco tempo que lhe conheci e senti meu coração disparado e naquela batalha contra o clã Assamita eu tive certeza de que eu seria sua, só não conseguia admitir. Receba esta aliança como sinal de minha devoção e fidelidade. – Colocou a aliança, arrepiando-se ao olhar o sorriso do vampiro._

_O juiz de paz enxugou as lágrimas emocionado, fazendo alguns convidados rirem – Perdão, isso foi tão bonito! Caham, então eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Lord Taisho, pode beijar a noiva!_

_Ele a pegou pela cintura e inclinou seu corpo para trás beijando os lábios com amor e paixão, arrancando aplausos dos convidados. Fim do beijo, sussurrou no ouvido de Izayoi – Minha Lady, eu te amo! _

**Fim do Flashback**

- Nossa... Melhor foi nossa dança como recém-casados! Você dançou um tango sensual comigo, não sabia que dançava tão bem meu amor... – Acariciava o rosto dele com amor, recebendo os beijos sensuais em seguida.

- Sim, eu aprendi a dançar com minhas criadas. Elas haviam sugerido de te surpreender com esta dança. O bom que os convidados desfrutaram do Buffet e da boa música.

- É – Suspirou Izayoi – Foi lindo o nosso casamento! Espero que o casamento de Rin e Sesshoumaru seja melhor...

-E será! Pois vejo que meu primogênito é dedicado e apaixonado pela menina Rin. Ela será amada e protegida. Assim como você.

- Huum eu adoro ser zelada pelo meu marido! – Beijou-o nos lábios, sendo envolvida pelos braços fortes dele. Sim, será uma longa noite de prazer...

No campo de treinos. Rin estava meditando antes de começar. Sesshoumaru adentrava de mansinho e a abraçou por trás, beijando o pescoço dela.

- Huum vamos treinar meu amor? – Suspirava , pois sabia que ele atrapalharia a meditação dela.

- Sim minha Rin, está preparada?

- Sempre estou! – Sorriu maliciosa contra-atacando com socos e chutes. Em um só golpe ele a derrubou no chão. A olhou sério e disse:

- Amor, precisa se concentrar mais – Partiu pra cima dela , que foi surpreendido com uma cabeçada e sentou-se no colo dele, bloqueou os socos com as mãos e a puxou para si a beijando nos lábios calorosamente.

- Isso é golpe baixo! – Mal pode reagir, pois recebera outro beijo sendo pressionada contra o chão e do nada ele rasgou as vestes dela e loucamente beijava seu corpo. Começando pelo pescoço, descendo para os seios abocanhando um de cada vez, olhando nos olhos de Rin.

- Agora verá do que sou capaz – A voz dele sinistra a espantou e antes que ela protestasse, ele dilacerou a calcinha e afundou os lábios na vagina. Lambeu-a, chupou-a com vontade a fazendo gritar de prazer, não permitindo que ela reagisse.

Rapidamente, retirou suas próprias vestes e Rin admirava aquele corpo grande e forte partindo pra cima de si.

- Vem Sesshy, me possua gostoso Aaah – Ele levantou-se a puxou em seu colo, pressionando-a contra a parede e sem dó penetrou com força , segurando as coxas envolvidas em seu quadril. Estocava fortemente sussurrando no ouvido dela – Minha Rin, minha gostosa. Quero te deixar louca. Darei o que você merece... Agora toma isso... Ooooh – Enquanto penetrava forte, arranhava as presas pelo pescoço dela apertando as coxas não parando os movimentos fortes.

-Aaah isso Sesshy me possua, huum que delícia – Ele sem avisar, a fez empinar o bumbum contra a parede e a puxou contra o corpo másculo , penetrando por entre as nádegas sem dó, enquanto ouvia os sussurros.

- Está gostando minha vampirinha safada?

- Oooh sim, sempre quis transar contigo aqui. Era um de meus fetiches – O empurrou com força, deixando-o cair no chão e montou-se rapidamente sobre ele, cavalgando com rebolados alucinantes, o deixando louco.

- Oooh minha Rin, desse jeito me fará gozar! Ooooh goze comigo meu amor – Vendo que ela gritava, enquanto jogava os cabelos pra trás e sentia que ela chegava ao ápice e a preencheu com seu líquido quente.

-Oooh meu amor aaaaahh estou gozando! – Ele estocava por baixo a fazendo chegar ao orgasmo explosivo, mais alucinante e delicioso. Ofegante jogou-se por cima dele, recuperando o fôlego. Sesshoumaru a abraçou, trazendo contra seu peito, acariciando os cabelos dela e a beijando.

- Eu te amo minha Rin, sempre a amarei. E prometi ao seu pai que cuidarei de você. Amanhã treinaremos duro, pois os Lycans irão avançar... – A abraçou forte, enxugando as lágrimas dela – Não tenha medo, irá se sair bem contra aquele maldito. Se for preciso a protegerei.

- Que loucura meu amor, adorei essa noite e prometo que trabalharei duro para finalmente conseguir matar Bankotsu!

- Isso minha Rin, agora vamos descansar – A levou para o quarto, depositando o corpo nu sobre a cama, a beijou e aconchegou-se a abraçando com proteção.

-Durma minha Rin, pois velarei seu sono e não permitirei que ninguém a machuque, pois você é a minha vida. Minha menina – Sussurrou no ouvido dela enquanto a mesma dormia nos braços do príncipe que prometeu protegê-la com sua vida e seu amor. E cumprirá a promessa eternamente.

**Notas : Perdão pela demora meus amores, é que houve falta de inspiração e principalmente ando com problemas sérios com a faculdade. Enfim, tentarei retomar as outras como prometido!**

**Então, o que acharam deste capítulo**?

**Espero reviews! Façam esta menina feliz! *-***

**Beijos no coração! **

**Isis Silvermoon**


End file.
